A pior ideia do mundo
by Lady Destinee Zara
Summary: Gilbert era dono de ter ideias idiotas e que colocavam Francis em situações constrangedoras. Porém, às vezes algumas dessas ideias não eram tão ruins assim. (AU de ensino médio, FrUk, menções a Spamano e PruHun)


_**Bon soir mes amis**_

**Eis**** me ****aqui**** de novo, com ****uma**** nova ****fic**** FrUk ****para ****seu**** divertimento.**

**Avisos iniciais aos navegantes:**

**Hetalia não me pertence (se pertencesse eu seria senhora do mundo. Literalmente), mas sim ao titio Hidekaz. Esse documento não possui qualquer fim lucrativo. É apenas ****entretenimento**** para mim e para meus leitores.**

**Essa fic apresenta conteúdo inapropriado para menores de 10 anos (eu acho). Só precaução.**

****Essa fic apresenta alto ****conteúdo ****açucarado em universo alternativo****, ****propenso**** a causar diabetes. Estejam ****avisados****.****

****Traduções:  
******-_mi amigo:_ (Espanhol) **meu amigo**  
****-_Mon Dieu_: (Francês) **meu deus**  
****-_cabrón_: (Espanhol) **bastardo**  
-_Herr Francis_: (Alemão) **Senhor Francis**  
-_Ami_: (Francês) **amigo**  
****-_hijo de puta_: (Espanhol) **filho da puta**  
****-_Lo siento, mi amigo:_ (Espanhol) **desculpa, meu amigo**  
****-_Devant tout le monde?!_: (Francês) **Na frente de todo mundo!?**  
****-_Merde!_: (Francês) **Merda!**  
****-_Dieu!_: (Francês) **Deus!**  
****-_Quoi?_: (Francês) **o que?

**Acho que TODAS as traduções estão aí, das úteis às inúteis. Se faltar alguma, dê um grito (A.K.A. Review :) )**

**Outros comentários após a fic, no Cantinho do Blá-Blá-Blá**

**Ufa! Acho que isso é tudo!**

**Agora, sem mais delongas, com vocês, a fanfic.**

* * *

Gilbert normalmente era o senhor das piores ideias do mundo.

Sem discussão.

Começava desde bombardear a entrada da escola com balões d'água no primeiro dia do semestre e ia até encher o carro do professor mais odiado do colégio com abelhas.

Abelhas!

Onde diabos ele tinha conseguido todas elas!?

Tanto isso quanto o porquê de Francis ainda dar ouvidos a Gil eram um mistério.

Bom, pelo menos nenhum dos três integrantes do "Bad Touch Trio" havia sido pego em flagrante.

(Ainda. O ensino médio ainda não havia terminado. Sempre havia esperança).

Toda essa criatividade de ideias inúteis tinha um único motivo idiota, mas que sempre levava os três para aquele tipo de situações:

O vlog.

_TheAwesomeStuff_ era o vlog onde Gilbert postava vídeos dele falando sobre coisas aleatórias, músicas que os três faziam juntos, comentários de filmes e os vídeos das reações das pessoas àquelas piadas.

Pensando melhor, era realmente INACREDITÁVEL que eles nunca tivessem sido pegos.

Antonio não se importava muito com o fato das ideias serem ruins. Ele achava a maioria delas divertida então seguia com o plano.

Francis às vezes se questionava se não seria melhor para sua vida escolar (constantemente ameaçada de expulsão imediata) parar de seguir as ideias de Gilbert.

Foi com mais uma ideia idiota de Gil que toda aquela situação começou.

Os três coincidentemente tinham um período livre naquela quinta-feira após o almoço. Como em todo período livre, os três se reuniam no telhado do colégio. Era o melhor lugar para pegar a wi-fi, e tinha alguma sombra.

\- Que téeeeeeedio. – Gilbert falou logo após terminar de ver todos os comentários do vlog.

Antonio dedilhava uma nova música em seu violão enquanto ele e Francis tentavam achar uma rima para tomates (a música era para ser um misto de brincadeira com canção romântica. Francis tinha a leve impressão de que Antonio ia usar para tentar se declarar de novo para Lovino).

\- Você pode ajudar a gente a fazer a rima, _mi amigo_. – Antonio falou tocando um sol.

Francis ergueu os olhos do papel onde ele estava escrevendo a letra da música.

\- O que poderia rimar com tomates?

\- Mano, isso é chato! – Gilbert falou olhando para os dois.

\- Ah, se você ajudar e a música ficar boa, ela pode ir para o _Awesome_, Gil. – Antonio falou com um sorriso sereno.

\- Mas isso demoraaaaaa... Mas cê tá certo Toni!

\- Estou?

\- _Mon Dieu_, tenho até medo de perguntar, mas ele está certo sobre o que, Gil?

\- Faz tempo que o _Awesome_ não tem nada irado lá! A música de vocês vai demorar pra sair, mas eu preciso de algo bom agora! Vai servir pra tirar o não-irado tédio e vai me dar várias curtidas! Vou ser o rei da bagaça toda!

\- Se você ajudasse, a música iria mais rápido, _cabrón_. – Antonio falou revirando os olhos verdes.

\- Mas tem de ser algo ainda mais irado, Toni! Algo que vai fazer todo mundo cair no chão, cascando o bico de dar risada!

\- Que que você tá pensando, Gil?

O albino sorriu de modo sacana.

\- Tipo alguém levando um soco na cara.

Francis ergueu as sobrancelhas.

\- Eu não vejo como isso possa ser engraçado.

\- É porque o contexto vem antes, _Herr _Francis! – o sorriso de Gilbert se alargou – Vai ser logo depois desse alguém ter tentado roubar um beijo.

\- Mas Gil, - Toni falou preocupado – praticamente todas as meninas do nosso colégio adoram a gente.

\- A não ser_, mon ami_, que você vá tentar beijar Elizaveta de novo, eu não vejo como algum de nós vá levar um soco.

\- E quem disse que eu falava de uma menina?

As sobrancelhas de Antonio e Francis se levantaram ao mesmo tempo de uma maneira cômica.

\- Um cara? Cê tá falando sério, Gil?

\- Vai ser como dar adeus ao nosso fanclube feminino.

\- Ah, para! Não é como se nenhum dos dois fosse o super-senhor-hétero. Antonio é completamente gay e você Fran é o cara mais bi que eu já conheci.

Francis revirou os olhos e Antonio ficou pensativo.

\- Isso não vem ao caso aqui, Gil. – o rapaz francês falou irritado – Ainda sim é suicídio social.

\- Ué, Francy, achei que você estava procurando uma oportunidade para sair do armário. – Gilbert retrucou com um sorriso de zombaria.

\- _Ami_, isso ainda é uma PÉSSIMA ideia.

\- Mas tem de ser você Fran. – Antonio falou com calma – Gil não gosta de caras e eu já estou a fim do Lovi.

\- Tem de ser eu o caralho. Lovino com certeza vai te bater se você beijar ele. Aí Gilbert filma e tá pronto o vídeo idiota dele.

\- Mas Fran! – Gilbert passou o braço nos ombros de Antonio – Olha pra essa pobre carinha! Se ele beijar Lovino, nosso querido furacãozinho italiano, ele nunca mais vai ter nenhuma chance com ele! E se ele beijar outro cara qualquer ele também nunca mais vai ter chance nenhuma com ele! Toni está assim – gesticulou com o polegar e o indicador uma quantidade bem pequena – de conseguir ficar com Lovi. Vai fazer isso com seu melhor amigo?

\- Vai fazer isso comigo, Fran? – Antonio fazia cara de cachorrinho chutado na chuva.

Francis olhou feio para o Gilbert com sorriso sacana e para o Antonio com cara de coitado (mas com o olhar tão sacana quanto o sorriso do prussiano).

\- A resposta ainda é não, não vou fazer isso. – disse cruzando os braços.

Antonio fez bico, mas Gilbert não perdeu o sorriso.

\- E se eu te disser que tem a ver com Kirkland?

O espanhol se desvencilhou do amigo e o encarou com um olhar fulminante. Francis corou um pouco.

\- Você não tinha falado nada que tinha esse _hijo de puta_ no meio da parada!

\- Hey! Arthur não é um filho da puta, Antonio! – Francis falou indignado.

Toni deu de ombros.

\- _Lo siento, mi amigo_, mas você tem um péssimo gosto para homens.

Francis deu de ombros também, e era normalmente assim que a discussão "Arthur Kirkland" terminava entre os dois.

\- Cavalheiros, não vamos brigar por isso! – Gilbert tinha um sorriso travesso. Virou-se para Francis – Fran, você não quer saber se tem alguma chance com o Kirkland?

Francis corou de novo.

Desde que o rapaz inglês tinha chegado ao colégio no início do segundo ano, e o francês tinha posto os olhos nele, Francis tinha se sentido atraído por Arthur. Ele não sabia explicar bem o porquê. O britânico não era exatamente bonito, mas havia nele alguma coisa que prendia a atenção de Francis de um bom modo. O francês tinha uma certa queda por ele.

O problema era que Arthur e Francis não haviam trocado mais do que insultos ou informações de química orgânica (eram parceiros de laboratório por acaso do destino). Francis dava graças a deus que pelo menos ele não era odiado (diferente de Antonio. Ele e Arthur haviam começado uma briga física logo na segunda semana do inglês no colégio. A rixa continuava até então).

\- Eu não vejo como isso vai me dizer minhas chances ou não, _mon ami_.

\- Pensa comigo, Fran. – foi a vez de Gilbert jogar o braço ao redor dos ombros de Francis – Você vai até Arthur e beija ele. Se ele gostar de você, você ganha um encontro. Se ele não gostar, ele bate em você.

\- Não é tão simples assim, ele provavelmente vai me bater de qualquer jeito. Você está só me manipulando para conseguir o vídeo.

\- Qual é Fran! Me ajuda aqui!

\- Além do mais, Francis, que outra oportunidade você vai ter de beijar o Kirkland? – Antonio falou com um sorriso nada inocente – Já que você vai ser rejeitado mesmo, por que não ajudar um amigo em necessidade?

Francis olhou de um para o outro.

\- Vocês dois não prestam.

\- Vai lá: Topa ou não topa?

O francês jogou os braços para o alto. Ele REALMENTE não sabia por que ele ainda concordava com as ideias idiotas de Gilbert.

\- TÁ BOM! Eu topo.

\- Yesssssss! – Gilbert fez uma dancinha de triunfo.

Antonio guardou o violão na bolsa do instrumento.

\- Certo, _mis amigos_, quando começamos?

O sinal do final daquele período tocou. Os alunos teriam vinte minutos de intervalo entre uma aula e outra.

Gilbert alargou o sorriso.

\- Que tal agora?

Francis arregalou os olhos.

\- _Devant tout le monde_?! Ficou maluco!?

\- Ah, qual é Francy!

\- Não é como se todo mundo não fosse ver depois na internet, _mi amigo_.

Francis lançou mais um olhar fuzilante para os dois.

\- Eu odeio vocês.

\- Não odeia não. – Gilbert passou o braço mais uma vez pelos ombros de Francis – Agora vamos lá, não temos muito tempo.

Antonio estava no celular, mandando sms para alguém.

\- Segundo Feliciano, Kirkland tem geografia agora, no segundo andar.

Francis suspirou resignado.

\- Mas o armário dele fica no terceiro, mais fácil encontrá-lo lá, _non_?

Os dois amigos o encararam.

\- Sério que você até sabe onde fica o armário do cara? – Gilbert perguntou abismado.

\- Só um detalhe à toa. – Francis respondeu corando - Agora, podemos ir logo? Acho que estou perdendo a coragem.

Antonio e Gilbert praticamente o arrastaram os dois andares que eles deveriam descer. Por onde passavam, as pessoas encaravam.

As proezas de Gilbert e companhia eram lendárias entre os alunos. Como o albino caminhava com um sorriso que gritava confusão a plenos pulmões e ele estava acompanhado de um Antonio com uma expressão nada inocente, todos os alunos que os viam já imaginavam que algo ia acontecer. Alguns se resignavam em esperar ser postado no _TheAwesomeStuff_. Outros (a maioria) resolveram seguir o Trio para ver o que ia acontecer em primeira mão.

A cada passo que davam, o estômago de Francis parecia ficar cada vez mais inquieto. _Merde_! Em que roubada ele tinha se metido?

Encontraram Arthur na frente do armário dele, trocando de livros para a próxima aula.

Francis estava tão nervoso que considerou a possibilidade de fingir um ataque cardíaco ali na hora.

Provavelmente não seria uma boa ideia. Gilbert iria gravar e usar isso pelo resto da vida como chantagem.

Arthur viu toda movimentação e encarou com uma grossa sobrancelha levantada de modo curioso.

Gilbert empurrou Francis.

\- Sabe o que fazer.

Ele e Antonio prepararam os celulares para gravar.

Francis suspirou e caminhou até Arthur. Seu estômago parecia ter despencado para o porão do colégio de tão pesado e apertado que se encontrava.

Arthur o encarou enquanto ele se aproximava.

\- Posso saber o que está acontecendo, sapo? – perguntou de modo sério.

_Dieu!_ Aquela era uma PÉSSIMA ideia.

E lá se ia toda e qualquer chance que Francis tinha de pelo menos se manter em um nível civilizado com Arthur.

\- Sinta-se à vontade para me bater.

Agora eram as duas sobrancelhas de Arthur que estavam levantadas.

\- Mas o que, diabos, isso quer di-

Francis não esperou ele terminar.

Usou a ponta dos dedos para levantar o rosto de Arthur e, com todo resto de confiança que ele ainda tinha, fechou os olhos e beijou os lábios do britânico.

Como Francis tinha total certeza de que aquele seria o único contato romântico que ele teria com Arthur pelo resto de sua vida, anotou mentalmente tudo que podia das sensações que aquele beijo roubado trazia. A textura da pele sob seus dedos, o cheiro da pele, a estranha maciez dos lábios, o doce sabor que eles tinham...

Como romântico que era, Francis sabia que tinha ido longe demais. Por mais que todas aquelas sensações fossem maravilhosas, não podia deixar de se sentir culpado. Estava forçando alguém que provavelmente não correspondia aos seus sentimentos a receber um beijo dele. Era cruel e egoísta e, _Dieu_, ele realmente merecia o soco que ia receber.

Foi tudo muito rápido. Não mais do que um roçar de lábios.

Francis afastou o rosto, ainda de olhos fechados, esperando pelo soco que deveria receber.

Dava para ouvir os risinhos que começavam a se formar da plateia que ele tinha.

Maravilha, o vídeo idiota de Gilbert iria ter efeitos sonoros.

Não tinha como ficar pior.

Entretanto, contrariando todas as suas expectativas, o soco não veio.

Abriu os olhos de modo apreensivo.

Arthur o encarava com os olhos verdes esbugalhados.

\- Podia ter me chamado pra sair antes. – Arthur falou sem pensar, corando.

O cérebro de Francis pareceu parar de funcionar naquele momento. Tinha uma informação conflituosa no meio daquilo tudo. Algo irreal demais para ser verdade e que por esse motivo o cérebro não estava conseguindo processar.

\- _Quoi_? – perguntou de modo abobado.

Arthur revirou os olhos e empurrou-o contra o armário. Quando Francis deu por si, o inglês o estava beijando de novo.

"Acho que eu deveria responder" o cérebro dele pensou meio abobado ainda. Felizmente o corpo pareceu ter uma resposta um pouco mais rápida.

Foi um beijo mais demorado e mais saboroso, com todos os elementos de um beijo propriamente dito.

Quando terminou foi que finalmente o cérebro de Francis pareceu voltar para o lugar. Enfim ele pôde registrar o quanto o corredor estava silencioso.

Mas aquilo, realmente, não importava.

Mal os lábios dos dois se separaram e o francês foi logo dizendo:

\- Cinema amanhã?

Arthur respondeu sem nem piscar.

\- O da rua 14, às cinco e meia. – franziu a testa – Não se atrase.

Francis riu.

\- Eu não me atreveria.

E beijou Arthur de novo de modo breve.

Foi a vez do inglês falar rapidamente após o fim do beijo.

\- Isso não foi só por causa de uma aposta idiota, foi?

Francis não viu por que não falar a verdade.

\- Mais ou menos. Eu já estava a fim de você, mas achava que você não estava a fim de mim. Gil propôs que eu te beijasse pra ele gravar a rejeição.

\- E o soco que supostamente eu iria te dar?

\- _Oui_. Tipo isso.

O britânico levantou uma sobrancelha.

\- Mas que amigos. – falou de modo irônico.

O francês deu de ombros.

\- Eles são legais e se importam comigo. Só gostam de me fazer passar uma vergonha de vez em quando.

\- Imagino.

Nesse momento, Arthur sorriu.

A mente de Francis registrou o som de um aparelho celular caindo no chão. Provavelmente o de Antonio. Gilbert gostava demais de seu aparelho para deixar aquilo acontecer.

Sorriu também, só um pouco mais travesso do que Arthur. Ainda estavam abraçados, com as costas de Francis coladas nos armários. Ele beijou o inglês uma última vez antes de se soltar.

\- Até mais tarde?

Arthur beijou de leve os lábios de Francis.

\- Uhum.

Então Francis se virou na direção de seus amigos e sua plateia principal.

Todos tinham uma expressão cômica de surpresa no rosto. Todos, sem exceção. Antonio realmente tinha deixado o celular cair e o encarava com o queixo totalmente caído. Gilbert ainda filmava, mas era mais um reflexo involuntário (fruto de meses de filmagens) do que vontade própria.

Sorrindo de modo muito sacana, Francis caminhou naquela direção.

\- Ficou bom? – perguntou de modo irônico olhando direto para a câmera (ele não estava vendo, mas Arthur estava rindo ao fundo por causa da ironia). Deu dois tapinhas amigáveis no ombro de Gilbert – Fico te devendo essa, _mon ami_.

E foi andando como se nada tivesse acontecido.

O vídeo foi o que teve maior número de acessos no _TheAwesomeStuff_ por algum tempo (vários meses a fio).

E Francis repensou seu conceito sobre as ideias de Gil.

Gilbert podia ser o senhor das piores ideias do mundo.

Mas de vez em quanto até que ele tinha uma boa ideia.

* * *

**Cantinho do Blá-Blá-Blá**

_**Bon Soir**_

**FALA GALERA! :D FrUkers de todo Brasil (e outros países que falem português), Beleza? ;D**

**Olha eu aqui de novo! xD**

**Mais cedo do que de costume com uma fic inútil de FrUk pra nossa alegria xD**

**Essa fic surgiu depois de ler algumas fanfics do tipo clichês de colegial em inglês e quando eu deveria estar estudando para uma prova de Fisiologia x-x**

**O resultado foi esse xD**

**Não tem muito o que comentar.**

**Ficou bem água com açúcar, tirando a boca suja do Antonio XD**

**Pelo menos foi legal que pela primeira vez apareceram outros casais tirando FrUk :D Eu gosto bastante de PruHun e de Spamano. Espero que minhas próximas ideias possam explorar um pouco mais isso xD**

****Pra quem gostou e quer ler outras FrUks de minha autoria, eis os títulos:****

********\- Romance de Guerra (M)  
**\- Mad as a Hatter (M)****  
**\- Bad Romance (T)**  
\- An Odd Blessing (M)  
\- Quebra de contrato (T)  
\- Bloqueio Continental (T)******

******A fanfic de hoje tb está disponível no meu Tumblr: **wonderland-s-angel. tumblr. com (/) post (/) **85085416601/fruk-fanfic-portugues-a-pior-ideia-do-mundo******

********(retire os espaços e os parênteses. O Fanfiction-ponto-net é um fdp que não permite que eu poste um link aqui, não sei porque, aí tenho de fazer essas merdas. Se der vontade de explorar, meu Tumblr é **wonderland-s-angel . tumblr . com)**********

**Agradecimentos especiais**

**Muito obrigado a minha editora especial de Hetalia, a Lari, que voltou de férias e que me aturou e betou a fic xD**

**E obrigado a VOCÊ, leitor! \o/ por ter lido até o final com toda fé e paciência que a fic seria boa xD Se quiser comentar, perguntar, criticar ou elogiar qualquer coisa, use a caixa mágica de reviews :D ela está sempre aberta xD**

**Enfim, é isso xD**

_**Au revoir **_**e até a próxima o/**


End file.
